Carbon/carbon (“C/C”) parts are employed in various industries. An exemplary use for C/C parts includes using C/C parts as friction disks such as aircraft brake disks, race car brake disks, clutch disks, and the like. C/C brake disks are especially useful in such applications because of the superior high temperature characteristics of C/C material. In particular, the C/C material used in C/C parts is a good conductor of heat, and thus, is able to dissipate heat away from the braking surfaces that is generated in response to braking. C/C material is also highly resistant to heat damage, and is capable of sustaining friction between brake surfaces during severe braking, without a significant reduction in the friction coefficient or mechanical failure. The fabrication of C/C parts involves attention to detail at each step of the process.